So It's not about the chocolate chip cookies?
by CherryGirl164
Summary: In which Sakura is woken up early on a weekend only to discover that her best friend is forced into an arranged marriage! "Sakura! Where are you going?" "Where else? To talk to your dad of course" She shrugged "You can't do that!" Ino panicked "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!" Woops. Full summary inside. SasuSaku, slight SaiIno


**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank all those who had supported me either by favoring or commenting on my first fanfic. It means a lot, So ThanXx.

This is my second shot at writing a oneshot, well actually this was the first one I was working on but I just finished it today lol, lazy much? Anyways hope you enjoy!

P.s, Who saw the latest juiciness of the latest Naruto manga chapters?!

**Summary: **In which Sakura is woken up early on a weekend only to discover that her best friend is forced into an arranged marriage! That certainly does not sit well with Sakura. "Sakura! Where are you going!?" "Where else? To talk to your dad of course" She shrugged "You can't do that!" Ino panicked "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!"

Ino instantly regretted saying that once she saw Sakura's smirk grow even bigger if that's possible, for she knew she just gave her exactly what she wanted. _Curse that big forehead of yours_… SasuSaku, slight InoSai.

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto T.T

**So… It's not about the chocolate chip cookies?**

How long? Fifteen minutes and forty five seconds… forty six… forty seven… But then again who's counting?

A pinkette growled softly for the umpteenth time. It has been this long and there is still no sign of her best friend slash the one who had sent her an urgent message to meet at blueberry's midnight café at seven in the morning! And it's the weekend! She was surprised it even opened up this early.

Sighing tiredly, she closed her burning eyes. She should have been home cuddled up in her warm, soft and comfy sheets, lost in the sweat land of slumber, it was her day off and she should have been manipulating it to get some much needed sleep after such long hours of work. But no, it seems like faith or in this case a certain blond friend had other plans for her.

Sakura Haruno was not in the best of moods right now. She had been woken up early by a short text message that said 'The usual place, ASAP!' and stormed out of her house like the mad hatter after putting on something casual, not even bothering to comb her wild hair. She ran, yes RAN! Thirty blocks since she had sent her car yesterday to get washed and it won't be returned until later on today_, _not to mentionstepped on dog poop… FRESH DOG POOP! And as if that wasn't enough, said friend who caused this entire dilemma is late for an urgent meeting that _she_ called, probably taking her sweet time to powder her noise.

Sakura made a mental note to stop buying her makeup on her birthday, yeah… that'll teach her. But then again, her dad is a millionaire so it wouldn't really matter.

Speaking of the devil, there she comes now, _slowly_ too if Sakura might add, like she has no care in the world but on the other hand Sakura was fuming, bright red from exasperation! Yet despite that intense aura hovering around the pinkette, the blond didn't seem intimated in the least. Instead, her facial expression was one of earnest which promptly made Sakura's anger cool down into puzzlement and worry. Sakura hadn't seen her friend this serious since…well… her whole 500,000 dollar makeup collection was stolen, and that's saying a lot.

Once the blond friend sat in front of her she kept quiet, _too_ quiet for Sakura's liking, so she chose to speak first.

"Ino?"

Ino's lack of response indicated that _indeed_ something wasn't right because after all she was talking about _Ino_ here, the only gorgeous rich model in the world that the paparazzi would flee from because of how much she tends to speak.

What could've happened to her? Sakura's conscience started nagging on her, did she do something wrong to upset her best friend like this? Wait a minute… Sakura's eyes widened briefly, _did Ino find out that I was the one who ate_ _her last chocolate chip cookie jar last time? _Sakura gulped, no wonder Ino was angry.

"Sakura" Ino finally greeted calmly then took a long breath.

Bracing herself to get an earful, Sakura slightly closed her eyes waiting for the impact to fall down on her. A few seconds passed and she was met with… complete silence.

Confused, Sakura couldn't take it any longer so she blurted out "look Ino, if this is about the chocolate chip cookies I-"

"I'm getting ma-" Ino suddenly paused, seemingly catching on to what her pink haired companion was babbling "_what!?_"Ino asked sharply, baby blue eyes norrowing.

Sakura laughed nervously as an attempt to cover up "oh ehem nothing, nothing…" She waved her hand dismissively "you were saying?"

Ino didn't look a tad bit convinced but she didn't dwell on it much as her face fell down once again as if remembering the reason she came here in the first place. She inhaled softly "I'm getting married" her voice was barely above a whisper but Sakura heard her anyway causing her to instantly beam.

"That's great! Sai finally proposed huh? I was wondering when that idiot will build up the courage to ask…you…" She trailed off once she saw that her blonde friend was still crestfallen "you… you're not happy about it? I thought you loved sai, you were even complaining at how slow your relationship is progressing and-"

"I'm not marrying sai" Ino interrupted, her tone was shaky and her eyes glassy with tears that were threatening to fall any moment "It's an arranged marriage" she continued, her voice finally cracking as a tear slowly rolled down her perfect porcelain cheek.

Sakura just sat there, dumbfounded. She was at a loss for words to say the least; this was the last thing she had expected to come out of the blonde's mouth. This cannot be happening. She knows how mush Ino and Sai are in love with each other. They've been together since high school and Sai was planning on proposing to her soon, Sakura knows that because _she_ was the one who went with him to pick out the wedding ring. How could this have happened? _Who_ was cruel enough to let this happen? An arranged marriage! They are in the 21st century for crying out loud! Who does that anymore?

With that thought, Sakura was livid "What? How? WHEN? _WHO_!?" She Seethed.

Ino sighed "This is why I asked you to meet at this hour" She muttered while glancing around to see the _only _old couple in the café look at them weirdly while saying something about 'youth these days'.

"Anyway, do you still remember Sasuke uchiha?" Ino returned to the topic.

At the mention of the name, Sakura momentarily forgot her anger and smirked lightly "How can I not?"

_Flashback…_

_She was panicking. Scratch that, she was freaking out!_

_It was her first day at konoha high and she had to miss the bus. Her stupid alarm clock for some reason chose not to do its job. _Although it was working fine on summer vacation _she mussed irritably. Her mom was sick this morning so she wasn't able to wake her up either._

_She really hated to make a first impression to the teachers that she was a tardy student. She fought too hard in middle school to maintain her perfect attendance record and she's not about to lose it now. So that would explain why you can see a pink blob running crazily down the pavement._

_Sakura was sure that she had never run this fast before in her life and her legs were beginning to hurt, But she's not about to stop now. She still has 12 minutes before the bell rang so there's a chance she still can make it._

_While running, she heard a loud motor and felt a rush of breeze hit her. She turned her head to see a black and blue motorcycle passing by her. Even though she wasn't into these sorts of things, she had to admit that it was really eye catching. And while she was busy observing it, she failed to notice a skateboard that seemingly came out of nowhere in front of her and she oh so nicely tripped over it sending her bag flying to a yard next to the pavement, while falling flat on her butt and elbows._

_Once she collected herself, Sakura rubbed her elbows where she mostly took the blow and was glad to see that the wound wasn't severely bleeding, Just some simple scratches. Her green eyes wandered around in search for her bag. She spotted it lying on the grass in the yard to her left… in front of a huge dog. Why oh why does the world hate her so? _

_She was frankly an animal person and especially loved dogs, but this one doesn't seem like the friendly type and she wasn't in the mood to befriend it._

_Sakura slowly made her way towards her bag and was just about to grab it, when the dog growled and took a possessive hold of it in its slimy mouth. Sakura groaned in clear frustration, she wasn't about to give up. She grabbed her bag from the side that wasn't in the dog's mouth and started pulling, both the dog and her growling at each other and both refusing to give in._

_"Oh come on damnit!" Sakura yelled before she heard a whistle then saw a stick flying in the other direction. The dog's ears perked up and hurriedly let go of the bag to go after the flying stick._

_The suddenness of the act caused Sakura to fall flat on her butt _again _if she may say so. She huffed in utter annoyance. "Seriously!?" murmuring angrily._

_An amused snort was heard in the background. Sakura turned around to be met with dark ebony eyes because after all, they were the only thing that was not covered up by the helmet. She was slightly confused by his presence, before realization hit her. "Oh…um thanks" she uncertainly said._

_He however didn't reply and made his way to the same motorcycle that caused her to trip in the first place. She frowned yet didn't say anything as she started dusting herself._

_Picking her now slightly torn bag and what's left of her dignity, she continued marching towards her destination only to be thrown off guard when something hard almost collided with her face had her reflexes not been quick. She caught it and turned to the direction it came flying from to see the same guy staring at her. She fumed, but before she was able to give that guy a piece of her mind, he said "get on"_

_Sakura felt extremely dumbstruck until she glanced down to see that she was holding another helmet, it was then that she also noticed that the guy was wearing her high school uniform._

_She wanted to decline, but as she glanced at her hand watch to see that it was only 5 minutes till the bell rings, without hesitation she jumped on the bike behind him. She knew it was a stupid move, after all, she had her fair share of lectures of not getting in a car with a stranger, but technically, it's a motorcycle and the guy is from her school so he is not considered a total stranger… right? _

_She wasn't given the chance to reason with herself any longer for a "Cling tight" was heard from the male as he started the engine. she complied by holding to the sides of the bike. He moved his head to side slightly but enough for her to see one of his captivating onyx orbs "I meant to me" he monotonously voiced._

_"W-what?"_

_"I already am nice enough to give you a ride, I'm not about to pay medical bills for you too" he replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

_She opened her mouth to argue but the only thing that came out was a small shriek as he instantly took off without warning. She quickly without noticing let go of the sides to wrap her arms around his waist, she clung to him so tightly like her life depends on it, and in this case, it really does._

_After three minutes of driving, the bike was parked outside the school yard. Getting off, Sakura let out a relieved sigh once she realized that she made it on time. She turned around to give her thanks to the mysterious guy only to almost swallow her tongue; there standing in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. Had she been any other girl, there was __a huge chance she would have squealed out loud. But she was Sakura Haruno and Sakura Haruno does not swoon over any guy, ever._

… _At least not outwardly._

_She shook her head and took off the helmet, approaching him, she muttered a polite "Thank you" while handing it to him__. Their hands brushed and she tried so hard not to think of the tingly feeling where the simple contact was made. What on earth? She was seriously starting to act like a love-struck fangirl._

"_hn" Was his intelligent response and she took that as 'you're welcome'._

_The bell rang abruptly startling Sakura who squealed before hurriedly taking her bag and marched into the school, not noticing the notebook that fell from her now ruined bag._

_He arched an amused eyebrow and picked it up. "Sakura Haruno" It read. His lips formed a small smirk. For some reason, he had a feeling that this is a name he's bound to remember_

_With that thought in mind, he too made his way into the school building._

_later that day, Sakura found out from Ino who went nuts once she heard about her encounter and when the same guy came to her to hand her the fallen notebook, that he apparently was well known and that his name was Sasuke Uchiha._

_Needless to say, every time Sakura manages to miss the bus, Sasuke would always mysteriously find her on the road and give her a lift to school._

_She frankly wondered more than once how he always managed to find her at her worst times, but surprisingly, never really minded it._

_There was also a side of her, way deep, that took complete and utter ecstasy in the fact that he never ever really gave anyone else a ride on his motorcycle. _

"…ello, earth to forehead" Ino was snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face making her snap out of her daydream. "What's up with you forehead? You had that dreamy look all over your face" Ino frowned.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "oh, no it was nothing, just lost in thoughts"

Ino gave her a look that clearly said that she didn't believe her but dismissed it nonetheless.

"Ok well anyways, you know that his father owns a variety of big companies' worldwide right? However, as you might have heard, he has a huge dept to pay as a result of his older son's gambling, and trust me; the amount he's paying is not to be taken lightly. So all the money from his budget is decreasing dangerously that one of his companies already went bankrupt" Ino explained.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Ok…I still don't understand your role in this"

Ino heaved another sigh "Mr. Uchiha had been on good terms with my father for quite a few years that you can actually call them 'friends' outside the business world too. In addition, he had lent a hand to my father several times. In fact I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for him, so when my dad heard about his tragedy he felt obliged to help. But even though my dad is a wealthy man his wealth is nothing compared to the money needed to pay the debt. As a result, he and Mr. Uchiha came up with a compromise; an arranged marriage."

"How will that help?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Sakura! I thought you're smarter than this! Can you even begin to imagine the publicity this marriage will bring!? The son of one of the richest men alive, not to mention, one of the hottest young bachelors in the world is getting married to Mrs. Japan!" Ino exclaimed in frustration waving her hands hystarically.

"Calm down Ino" Sakura shushed her friend before continuing"So long story short is that your father is selling you to Mr. Uchiha's son so he can sleep at night knowing he helped a friend" She pointed out dryly.

"He is not selling me!" Ino defended "He's just…" Biting her lower lip, she trailed of, averting her eyes to the table.

"He's just what Ino!? Don't you dare try to defend him; He knows that you're already in love with sai!" Sakura's tone of voice started to rise. Trying as she might to cover her growing temper but to no avail.

"Well… he never did approve of him" Ino murmured, her eyes were still downcast.

Sakura looked at her bitterly "That still doesn't give him the right to sabotage your happiness"

Ino didn't argue, how can she? When her best friend just voiced out exactly what _she_ herself was afraid to say. "I know" She admitted "but there's nothing I can do about it"

Sakura was not one to give up easily and there is no way she will abandon her friend when she needs her most. She will find a way… She _has _to find a way. She's not about to let her best friend live a miserable life with a husband she does not love, even if he was the handsomest bachelor she ever met and probably will be able to provide to her anything she ever wishes for. But aside from material things, he will not provide her the love she desires, Firstly, because Ino was already in love with someone else. And secondly, because Sasuke is known for his poor display of emotions. And a marriage that isn't based on love is just… She shook her head to stop the flow of thoughts. She will do something to stop this even if she winded up in jail, which was a huge possibility.

"Maybe _you_ can't"

Ino abruptly lifted her head; the smirk on pinkette's face was not reassuring. "...Sakura I'm not sure I like that look of yours"

Sakura's smirk only grew wider as she stood up and started walking away.

"Sakura! Where are you going!?"

"Where else? To talk to your dad of course" She shrugged

"You can't do that!" Ino panicked "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!"

Ino instantly regretted saying that once she saw Sakura's smirk grow even bigger if that's possible, for she knew she just gave her exactly what she wanted. _Curse that big forehead of yours!_

"Thanks Ino! See you later" she called out before rushing out the door.

Ino slumped down in her chair as the only thought that crossed her mind was

_I'm doomed._

…..

For what seems to be like the nineteenth time today, he suppressed another yawn. Why was he here again? ...Oh yeah, his father wants him to participate in all his meetings from this day onward so he could get used to all this business talking and... Whatever other stuff they do. After all, he is taking over some of his father's companies as soon as he's married, which would be in about two months' time.

Sasuke still can't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He had 'agreed' _more like forced_ into getting married with Mr. Yamanaka's daughter in order to save his father's companies. And as much as he hated it, he still has to go through with it because there is no room for him to defy his dad's orders, for his father was not a man who accepts failure and disobedience.  
>'Stuck' would be the most appropriate word to describe his situation.<br>Sure, he can still rebel against his father and go off to live on his own. After all, he is at legal age. But there's a side of him that always holds him back from doing just that; it's the longing side for his dad's acknowledgement and acceptance.

Since he was a little kid, his father always viewed his older brother Itachi as the perfect prodigy of the Uchiha family, giving him his full attention, and no matter how hard Sasuke had tried to show his father his worth by being the top in his class and in sports, it was never enough to please him. Instead he always seemed to find a way to compare him to Itachi and his great achievements, leaving him aside as unnoticed and neglected.

Sasuke loved his brother though, and actually looked up to him. And Itachi's current screw up was not going to change Sasuke's perspective about him. In fact, he's planning on bailing him out of jail as soon as he has the enough amount of money. Nontheless, now that Sasuke has the chance to make up for his brother's mistakes and make his father proud, there's no way he will toss that chance aside. Though he hoped and wished for there to be another option to solve this without needing to marry him off.

He was so not ready to get married yet. He was only 20 years old! He doesn't want to settle down just yet. Don't get him wrong though, it's not like he wants to play around with some girls first, because that is far from his intentions.

Actually, even though he is blessed with the looks girls would kill for and guys envy, he never had a girlfriend. He had many fan girls running around him all the time, some even picked up the hobby of stalking him, but he just wasn't interested. And once again don't get him wrong, he wasn't interested in guys either. There was this one girl who had caught his interest. Unfortunately, he hadn't much as seen her since highschool, and for some reason, never picked up the courage to seek her out.

Not that any of that makes any difference. He is now bound to get married in two months to a girl he knows nothing about.

Well, ok that part isn't true. She was his classmate back in high-school. She used to be one of his biggest fangirls too before she started dating his friend sai. And the last he heard from sai, he said they were still going strong so she might be bumped about the marriage just as much as him.

She did win the title Mrs. Japan a few months ago and she is a very successful model, but other than that, he knows nothing about her. And frankly, he doesn't care or want to know more about her. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but it's just that she, isn't really _the one._

He inwardly snorted; he is starting to sound like a fantasizing teenage girl.

Suddenly the whole room went quiet and Sasuke wondered if he had snorted out loud instead of mentally. But when he lifted his head up, he noticed that their gazes weren't fixated on him but on the door of the meeting room where banging sounds were coming from.

They heard a loud bang on the door followed by minor ones before a pissed female voice echoed from behind it.  
>"... I don't care if... Uchiha fugaku... The president can be... For all I care... Need to see... Yamanaka!" were the only words Sasuke was able to make out from the entire ruckus and couldn't help the feeling that the voice was awfully familiar.<p>

Curiously, he scanned the faces of the attendees in the Room to seek their reactions, only to see Mr. Yamanaka's face go appall for some reason while some of the attendees held a look full of amusement. His father however was certainly not amused, instead he seemed really aggravated _big surprise there_ Sasuke mused.

He stole a glance back at Mr. Yamanaka and raised a brow in question and half amusement, the man looks as if he just saw his life flash before his own eyes or something, Sasuke wondered if he knows anything about this angry female demanding to see him. If he does, Sasuke gives her credit for scaring the hell out of the poor man. He knew only few people who possessed the power to do that.

The doors flew open abruptly, interrupting Sasuke's train of thoughts, revealing an exasperated young woman that looks around his age, with bright cherry pink hair and big emerald eyes and three muscled guards trailing behind her looking extremely tired and beaten up.

If Sasuke were someone else, he would have laughed out loud at the fact that three muscled and well-built men weren't able to handle one pink haired girl. But he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not laugh out loud, or smile. His mother was an exception of course.

As Sasuke watched the pink haired girl make her way in front of Mr. Yamanaka, he couldn't help the feeling that there is something about her that seems oddly familiar. He narrowed his eyes in concentration for a split second before widening them in realization. How hasn't he noticed before? He knows only one person who possesses this abnormal hair color. She's his supposed future wife's best friend. Not to mention, those piercing emerald orbs are unmistakable.

_Sakura Haruno_… he went over her name in his mind. He smirked, he knew from the first day he had met her that he was bound to remember her name. It's been a long while, 3 years since he last saw her.

He had heard from Naruto who is apparently still in touch with her due to the fact that hinata, his girlfriend, being one of Sakura's best friends, that Sakura is now a doctor; they say she's really exceptional in the medical field and surpassed even the most experienced doctors despite her young age. That wasn't a big surprise, as he remember how bright she was back in high school and she was a top achiever, her name was always next to his on the ranking board.

They say that people with all kind of diseases come from all around the world just to be treated by her hands. After all, she was trained by the legendary Dr. Tsunady herself whilst she was still studying in high-school. Some people even started calling her the new Tsunady, because she resembles her not only in her amazing medical skills but she also is short tempered just like her mentor and has a weird monstrous strength that would put ten muscled men combined to shame when she's angry. He would know for he had been a victim once _no wonder the guards couldn't hold her_. Not to mention, her undeniable exotic beauty. Yet she was extremely modest and down to earth with a kind and caring heart. So all in all she was the complete package.

Sasuke blinked rapidly then shook his head. What's the matter with him today? did he seriously just think that?  
>To prevent his thoughts from traveling deeper into lala-land, He brought back his attention to the scene in front of him.<p>

"Mr. Yamanaka" Sakura addressed before pausing and putting her hand on her hip, raising her chin up "I believe you have some explaining to do"

Sasuke inwardly smirked.

Who said political meetings were boring?

…..

Ino rushed out after her best friend once she picked herself up and realized her mistake only to find Sakura already gone _she took my driver too damn it_!.  
>Ino gave out a long frustrated sigh.<p>

Honestly, sometimes she questions Sakura's IQ. She is a successful doctor, the best of the best actually, yet she can act like a stubborn child sometimes.

Ino doesn't want to lie; she did feel like a heavy load was lifted off of her when her pink haired best friend told her that she will take care of this. Sakura always finds a way to help and get her out of trouble. But this time, the subject is very serious. There is nothing she can do about it but get the both of them in big trouble and possibly get herself thrown in jail! She can't let Sakura get punished for trying to help her. She has to go stop her and try to knock some sense in that big head of hers before she does something stupid.  
><em>But first I'm going to need a ride.<em>

She quickly dialed a number on her phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" A male's voice was heard on the other line.

"Sai" She breathed in relief "I need you pronto!" She practically yelled into her phone.

"Ino?" His voice was laced with surprise and worry "Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She assured "I'll explain everything later. Right now come and get me, I'm in front of-"

"Blueberry's midnight cafe I'm on it" with that he hung up.

Ino shut her phone with softening eyes, a visible smile appeared on her red lips.

He knows her too well.

…..

Oh, how he wished he was dreaming or having the worst nightmare of his life. He doesn't really care which one is it, as long as he'll be able to wake up. And soon hopefully.

He secretly pinched himself with all the power that he could muster in his index finger and thumb, hoping that he'll soon wake up to find himself sprawled on his bed, or couch, chair, hot tub, THE DESERT! Just anywhere else but here. But alas, he was still in the meeting room and _she_, with all her pink glory, was still nailed to the ground in front of him, demanding some answers. Answers he knows she does not want to hear.

He tried with no success to keep his composure, he was sure people within long miles would be able to make out the massive sweat on his forehead or the sudden unhealthy paleness of his face.

This girl will be the end of him.

He loved her dearly, and treated her as he treated his own daughter; yamanaka Ino. But right now, he really doesn't want anything to do with her, because he had spent enough time with her to know what she's like when she's angry. So right now wouldn't be the best time to demonstrate, in front of all these important people.

They were just about to close a deal with the Hyuuga hiashi regarding the benefits behind the arranged marriage of his daughter and Uchiha fugaku's son, before _she_ barged in. He knows exactly why she came; in all honesty, he was expecting her to confront him sooner or later, he hoped with crossed fingers that it would be later. Yet luck doesn't seem to be at his side now does it?

As he glanced at her, he noticed the complete determination that sparkled in her emerald orb. He cursed inwardly, knowing exactly what that meant; she was not leaving without a fight.

"So?" She tapped her foot impatiently "Are you going to answer me? Or will I have to stand and wait here all day?"

There was a pause; the whole room was silently focusing their attention on the scene that was displayed. After feeling the intense gazes on him, Mr. yamanaka collected himself and spoke in what he hoped, was a calm voice "There is nothing I can tell you more than you already know Sakura" he claimed carefully, trying not to provoke her any farther. He knew however, that he had failed once her eyes narrowed into slits.

"With all due respect Mr. Yamanaka, I will not stand by idly and let you" she pointed an accusing finger "ruin your daughter's life" Sakura spat out angrily.

Mr. Yamanaka sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly "Sakura, now is not the time. As you can see" he gestured to the attendees "I'm in a highly important meeting right now. So if there is any important matter you'd like to discuss with me, I'll be free at four thirty"

Sakura averted her eyes to scan the room, finally realizing the attention she brought upon herself as every set of eyes landed on her. One though, caught her attention with his deep onyx orbs that looked extremely bored, but she didn't miss out the flash of apparent amusement in them. She didn't have to dwell much to know exactly who they belonged to, because those orbs were unmistakable. She found herself lost in them as time seemed to stop, and he didn't seem to make any attempt to look away anytime soon. It's funny though, how even after all these years she was still affected by his stare, even though his eyes seemed like they held nothing but a never ending pool of darkness, she had always managed to catch every ting of light that would reflect in them, displaying his emotions. But that was nothing compared to what he has on her. She had always felt thoroughly exposed when she held his gaze, as if he could read her like an open book. That thought frightened her yet filled her with an odd sense of excitement. She was also aware that she was the only female –other than his mother of course- bold enough to hold his stare without squirming or melting under it, which was considered a silent challenge for both parties. And she wasn't about to lose.

Sasuke couldn't tare his eyes away from her intense emerald orbs. It's been so long, and he almost forgot how fierce and determent she can be.

_Flashback…_

_There it was, right in the middle of the vending machine, just in between the pocky and potato chips. There it was, in its chocolate chip glory, waiting for the money to get into the machine and claim it. And that's exactly what Sakura was about to do. But before she was able to put the money in, another hand beat her to it. She felt a presence hovering behind her. Jolting around in wariness, she was met with deep onyx orbs._

_It was only when she felt his hot breath on her face did she realize their proximity. His hand was still outstretched to where he just put his money, and any passerby would assume that he was pining her to the vending machine. He didn't seem to be planning on pulling his hand away, so she was stuck there awkwardly close to him. He was staring intensely down -since she was a foot shorter than him- at her confused bright emerald orbs._

_She opened her mouth in attempt to say something but stopped abruptly when he moved and began walking away. She titled her head to the side quizzically at his upfront odd behavior before noticing what he held in his hand. Her eyes widened. Sakura turned her head to look back at the machine and growled out quietly._

_He did _not _just do that!_

_"Give that back Uchiha!" her voice was sharp as ice. He stopped dead in his track._

_She caught up with him and pointed her index finger accusingly. He raised an eyebrow "I saw the sac of chocolate chip cookies first!" She admonished, offering her fiercest glare. _

_He didn't waver "I don't believe your eyesight can claim it as yours" his tone was nonchalant if not slightly amused._

_She was growing impatient "What do you want with it anyway? You don't like sweets" She exclaimed knowingly._

_"It's not for me" He stated "now move before she gets mad that I'm late"._

_She? Her irritation grew more for some reason "You have a girlfriend" although it was meant as a mocking statement, it came out more of as a disbelieving question._

_He kept his face impassive, yet the teasing glint in his eyes was unmistakable "Why, jealous?"_

_She ignored the tight clenching of her stomach and answered firmly with a scrunch of her nose "che, you wish" _

_She felt emotionally tired all of a sudden, which confused her. Momentarily ignoring the fact that Sasuke's calculating eyes were still studying her, she made an attempt to walk away, when was yanked forcefully by the wrist that she was forced to spin around to face him. Their gazes met; something that always seem to happen in their encounters._

_Sakura saw some sort of a weird emotion displayed in Sasuke's eyes. But it could just be the side effect of her sudden spin, putting her in a daze and making her hallucinate things, because an emotion as intense as this one could not possibly radiate from this stoic Uchiha._

_"You just missed the bus" His voice broke her out of her half-conscious state. Bringing her senses back fully to the current moment where she saw Sasuke usher towards the glass window that showed the now leaving bus._

_She panicked, stretching her hand in the bus's direction while her mouth gave out a choked cry of utter frustration, as if that would stop the bus in his tracks. But reality hit her hard when the bus made a turn to the left and disappeared from her line of vision._

_Her depression turned into exasperation as she turned her head sharply towards the silent Uchiha. _

_"This is all your fault!" Sakura groaned "You deliberately distracted me with you coming here and stealing my sac of chocolate chip cookies and all your smug glory! You wanted me to miss the bus didn't you? This was you're your intention from the start you, you.. Sadist!" The pinkette dramatically proclaimed.  
><em>  
><em>As un-Uchiha like as it was, Sasuke rolled his eyes. <em>

_"Come on" He grumbled, dragging her behind him as he began walking.  
>It was then she realized that he never did let go of her wrist. She was thankful that he was looking forward and didn't see the irritating slight change of color on her face.<em>

_She huffed but let him drag her along, wondering what he planned to do now._

_Sasuke stopped as he reached his motorcycle, opened the small trunk in the back of it to pull out two helmets then put his and Sakura's bag in it instead._

_He climbed on the bike after putting on his helmet. When he didn't feel any weight behind him he side glanced at the standing girl._

_"I don't have all day" He taunted._

_Sakura glared "Who said I wanted a ride from you" she argued crossing her arms while holding the helmet in one hand._

_He sighed "Your bag is already in the trunk, either you get on with it or it's taking a trip to the Uchiha compound, and you can forget about doing tomorrows' homework" he smugly stated, knowing he had hit the right vain._

_She gave him a look that promised revenge but put the helmet on and sat behind him nonetheless, but of course not without muttering a few colorful words about her obvious distaste._

_Sasuke snorted amusedly at her antics, something he found himself doing a lot around this girl, then started the engine and drove away._

_Sakura will never admit it out loud, but she was starting to like it whenever she got the chance to ride with Sasuke on his motorcycle. Even though a little ting of fear would shoot through her body whenever he sped up or made a sharp turn, she still loved it. The overflow of adrenaline that rushes through her body excites her._

_She felt disappointed when they already reached her house, but of course, that's another thing she would never admit._

_Taking her bag and putting back the helmet in its place, she walked inside her home but not before murmuring her thanks to him._

_Sasuke stared at the door until it went shut before starting his motorcycle once again and driving a few more blocks in the direction of his house, ignoring his yearning to bring back a certain warmth to his back._

_When he got home and parked his bike, he opened the trunk to pull out his bag and the sac of chocolate chip cookies that he had put next to it only to find the later gone. Instead, there, lied a certain amount of money next to a small sheet of paper with hurried yet neat handwriting on it that read "Thanks for the cookies! Hope you find something else for your girlfriend"_

_His eye twitched._

_When did she have the time to...?_

_"Tsk" he couldn't help the smirk that adored his lips. Just when he thinks that she ran out of tricks, she'd catch him off gaurd and amuse him to no end._

_He heard the mansion door open. Looking up he saw a beautiful middle aged lady emerge from inside.  
>She smiled brightly at him.<em>

_"Mom" he addressed._

_"Oh hi honey, did you bring me what I asked for?" She asked expectantly._

_He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, back at his mom, then back at the paper._

_.. shit_

Someone cleared their throat, making Sakura remember the situation she's in. She unwillingly yet quickly broke her gaze with Sasuke and set her glare back at Mr. Yamanaka. Her face was flushed, not from humiliation or embarrassment. Oh no, no, no well… it was partly that, but mostly she was livid! Livid at the fact that Mr. Yamanaka sees those people more important than a matter that concerned his own daughter! Oh he's going to hear from her now.

"I. Am. Not. Moving" she growled out, much to everyone's surprise. "You are well aware of the subject I want to _discuss_" She imitated him mockingly. "I will not let you do this to Ino; you know she's in love with sai! And just because you do not approve of him because he's 'not from your class' doesn't mean you can forcefully separate them! You should at least give him a chance!"

Mr. Yamanaka's temper flared at the mention of Sai and before he could stop himself, he stood out of his chair and banged his hands on the table exasperatedly "I DON'T BELIEVE IT'S YOUR DISSISION TO MAKE!" He barked, losing all sense of self control.

He might have gone too far and he realized that the moment he saw a ting of hurt reflect in the pinkette eyes. He knows that what she's saying is right, and he is well aware that she also knows that his intentions of this marriage isn't only to help a friend, but to find an excuse to keep his daughter away from Sai too. Even though he had never actually met sai face to face, he hates that boy, But not because he's 'not from their class' like Sakura proclaims. No, he is not that shallow. But what Sakura doesn't know, is that Sai is the adopted son of Danzo; one of the most conning men he knows. So what is to be expected out of his adopted son? He's bound to end up like him right? He doesn't want his daughter to end up with someone like that.

Everything in the room was still, a foreign atmosphere for the business people who are used to always be surrounded by noise.

Despite everything, Sasuke's intense gaze never once fazed from Sakura's form, watching her every move, wondering what her next move would be.

After what seemed like eternity, Sakura finally spoke in a low bitter voice "It might not be my decision to make, but I hate to break it to you" a smug smile started to form on her face "It's not yours either". And it was true, they're both 20 years old now, no longer minors, which means that they have the full rights to move out and do what they want, and even though Mr. Yamanaka was sure that Ino would never think about running away or something of a sort, he has no doubt that if anyone can convince her, it would be Sakura.

"As her father" She spoke softly "you should be able to say: If you're happy then I'm happy. Because mark my words Mr. Yamanaka, she might accept the faith that you and Mr. Uchiha there set out for her because she doesn't want to disappoint, but when you lose every trace of a true smile on her face or the sincerity in her words when speaking to you; then you'll realize your mistake and regret it until the last breath you'll take" She continued blankly.

Uchiha fugaku did not show it, but he was slightly impressed with the girl's obvious boldness. For a petite looking young woman, her tone sure held a lot of confidence, determination and slight authority. He was not a person to be easily impressed. That fact alone made him actually stand and listen instead of demanding for her to be thrown out like he would have done if she were any other person. Another thing that didn't escape his notice was the small exchange between her and Sasuke who, now that he glanced at him, was still looking at the girl intently. His son had obviously taken interest in her, something he had never seen him do before, and he doesn't blame him.

But what mostly took him off guard was the fact that she actually got through to him with her little speech. For some reason, what she spoke made a foreign feeling surface in him…guilt. He glanced back at Sasuke. His doing to his son may not be the same of that of Mr. Yamanaka's to his daughter, but he's just as guilty. Other than the fact that he had never been a real father to Sasuke, he is trying to force on him a marriage; something that will tie him down all of his life with a person not of his own choice, in order to make up for his older son's mistakes… and his own mistakes as well. Yet Sasuke complied, never complaining, never going against it, though he can tell that Sasuke isn't actually content about it. It brought a question to his mind _why? _Why didn't he object when it's a matter that affects his whole life? And he fully has the right to object.

Fugaku wasn't blind; he knew that Sasuke had constantly tried to live up to Itachi's achievements, but mostly… to his heart. Yet he never really regarded him any of his time or attention, not because he doesn't care about Sasuke, but basically because he was too busy planning the future of the Uchiha companies based on his older son.

Unfortunately, in the end it backfired on him greatly. That's why he is where he is now, forcing his son to suffer the consequences that weren't even meant for him. Fugaku was secretly touched by the fact that Sasuke was willing to sell his own life and happiness for his father when it should be the other way around.

At that last thought, he made up his mind then cleared his throat, earning the attention of the people in the room before he spoke "I would like to make an announcement" curiosity filled the air at his complete studious tone "I am canceling the arraigned marriage" with that said he went out the door, leaving no room for arguments among the bewildered crowd.

Just at that moment, a rushing blond followed by a pail raven head entered the room.

"Sa-*pant*-ura *pant* STOP! *pant* don't do anything stu…" She trailed off once she saw the situation in there. The attendees looked either extremely perplexed or astounded. Sasuke's eyes where wide with full shock, her father's mouth was opened ajar while Sakura herself looked quite surprised yet… relieved?

"Did… I… miss something?" She was afraid to ask.

She saw Sakura's head jerk to her direction and the pinkette flashed her one of the widest, most blinding grins she had ever saw, before lashing towards her and hugging her mightily.

"You're free Ino. You're free!" Ino's eyes widened as the words sunk in and she squealed returning her best friend's hug just as hard.

"NO WAY!" She let go of Sakura, eyes teary. She sniffed, smiling "you're the best Sakura you know that?" her voice held so much sincerity and gratitude that Sakura's features softened "I didn't really do much" claimed the pinkette before being squished again in a hug.

The meeting room was now almost empty as the attendees went out one by one. This was definitely a day to be remembered.

Mr. Yamanaka finally was able to get out of his state of shock. How could this have happened? What was with the sudden change of mind? ...Or was it a change of heart?

Now that he looks at his daughter who is happily chatting with Sakura and that… sai, he felt a little ashamed. The brightness of the smile reflecting on Ino's face now that she knew she wasn't committed into marrying someone she doesn't love was something he's sure he would have never been able to see again if they had gone through with it.

He really felt ashamed right now. If it wasn't for Sakura's interruption, he's sure that he might have gone through with what would be deemed on him as the worst mistake of his life, selling his daughter's happiness.

He smiled; maybe he should start listening to Sakura more, she sure has grown up into a very sophisticated, independent, mature young women.

"OH, OH and of course there has to be chocolate chip cookies in the wedding!" Sakura's squealing echoed through the room.

Ok… maybe not so mature.

Mr. Yamanaka shifted his gaze to look at sai who was smiling tenderly at the two overjoyed girls, but there were some emotions that reflected in his eyes whenever he looked at Ino; respect, care, happiness, passion… Love. He looked down with a sigh. Maybe he should give the young man a chance. After all, his own father was a drug addict and he didn't turn out like him, so maybe Sai's different too.

Only one way to find out.

He walked towards them and stopped in front of Sai flashing him a forced smile. "So you must be the famous Sai" he greeted extending his hand.

Sai blinked, Ino's mouth went open slightly while Sakura smiled.

Sai blinked again for good measure then smiled politely at the man, shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you sir" he nodded "Ino had told me so much about you and I apologize if I was the reason to ruin your plans, but I can't say I'm exactly disappointed. And even if you're not fond of me sir, I will not give up on trying to gain your trust and respect" He glanced at the blond girl beside him then back on the man before him "because I'm not giving up on Ino" that was not a statement. That was a promise.

Mr. Yamanaka's smile was no longer forced as he laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I think you're starting to, son"

…..

Sasuke was acutely paralyzed by shock. He still hasn't moved an inch from his seat, afraid that if he does, he will collapse or even worse, wake up from this seems like a captivating dream. He was at a huge loss for words but not at the fact that his father had cancelled the wedding, well ok, it _was_ part of the huge shock, but mostly at the look he had given him before he went out the door.

Any other person in the room might have not seen any difference in it, but Sasuke had known his father all his life and instantly caught the different vibration that was displayed in his dark brown eyes;

Pride.

He was proud of him…? But he hadn't really done anything… had he?

His head suddenly snapped at the direction the pinkette was standing. Was it her doing? Did she by any chance stir something hard enough to break the iciness in his father's heart? Like she had long gone did to him?

He believes so.

He watched Mr. Yamanaka exit with Ino. Sai followed soon after but not before regarding Sasuke with one of his smiles, Sasuke nodded back in acknowledgment.

Sasuke turned his head to where the pinkette was standing, who seemingly was staring at him for a while now. When their gazes met she flashed him a huge grin that reached her eyes "Sorry to ruin your wedding plans Uchiha" She exclaimed from her spot before waving two fingers and following the other trio.

That particular statement managed to snap him right back to reality, and he despite himself grinned faintly at her retreating form.

He wanted to follow after her, thank her and maybe even do some catching up with her after all those years that passed. But he didn't, for he knows that he will not know how to start, what to say and so on. It's ok though, because this time for some reason he has this feeling that their roads are going to cross, very soon too.

And Uchihas are rarely ever wrong.

With that thought in mind, he got up and exited through the wide door.

Stepping into the transparent elevator, the front and main entrance of the building met his line of vision. Sasuke couldn't help but notice a pink haired silhouette waving her hands frantically at a distant black limo taking off.

At that instant, his phone vibrated, indicating that he received a text. Flickering his phone open he eyed the message.

'You're welcome. -Ino' It read.

A smirk crept to his lips as he reached with his free hand for his motor keys.

Told you Uchihas were rarely ever wrong.


End file.
